Drinks, Ghosts and You
by macarone
Summary: AU. Miley Demi and Taylor have a band and are trying to produce a new album on a haunted cottage. Selena is they're manager and is thorn between helping them or avoiding facing her ex again. Pairing: DemixMileyxSelena
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE: Drinks, Ghosts and You**

**CHAPTER: 1/2**

**PAIRING: Demi/Selena, Miley/Selena , Demi/Miley**

**RATTING: NC - 17**

**SUMMARY: AU. Miley Demi and Taylor have a band and are trying to produce a new album on a haunted cottage. Selena is they're manager and is thorn between helping them or avoiding facing her ex again.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the girls, this is pure fiction only for fun. English is not my native language, sorry for any mistake you able to find, it would be really helpfull if you would comment telling me where i should fix it. thanks!**

**NOTE: This was meant to be a ONESHOT, but I figured it was too long so I'll post the other chpter.**

She had been telling herself off for at least a week now. She should have politely declined going there. She sure I could have made something up no to be part of this new project. But well, turns out she didn't have as much control as she'd like to think she had.  
Demi would be there too. And that was the main reason she should have given ears to her reasonable thoughts of not showing up.

- I thought you wouldn't show up. – Miley voiced with a little smile on the corner of her glossed lips. This had all been Miley's ideas. Spending a week on a far far away cottage so they could compose. She was the lead singer and also the most famous and dear among fans. But that didn't matter to Selena. The brunette hated her as she had never dared to hate any other human being before, and just by the look on her face anyone could tell it was a mutual feeling.

- Turns out I had nothing better to do, and you guys look like you could use some help anyways. – Selena said not lowering her head under Miley's vicious look.

- Welcome honey! – Taylor said giving a tight hug on the newly arrived. Selena really liked her. She was an okay friend, and now that she and Demi weren't as close as they used to, Taylor was the one that was always there for her when she needed. The tall girl played the guitar and singed most of the ballads on the band. She did compose to, but her lyrics weren't always accepted. Miley and Demi had called it "too desperately cheesy" once, that's why she was considering making a solo album.– You are absolutely right, we sure need your help! We've been fighting a lot. We can't decide on how the album should sound… Miley wants it sexy, Demi wants it rock and I think we should go for sweet. – She continued filling Selena in while pulling her inside.

- Well, mom told me I should listen to what you've already have and just try to fix it a little. Maybe we can mix stuff. – Mandy, Selena's mom, was they're manager, that's how they met. At least how she met Taylor and Miley. She had known Demi since forever, even when she was just her Demi, an unknown kid dreaming about performing in front of a big audience and having fans. Good old times… Now the only thing they ever spoke was business.

- Just try not screwing my material. – Miley said handing the young agent a bottle of beer as Taylor helped her out of her coat. – We're all drinking for inspiration.

Selena accepted and followed both of them inside to the cozy and warm living room where Demi was laying on the floor with her guitar on her stomach slowly strumming something new.

- I see you're 'lazily' working on a new melody. – Selena said approaching her.

- Please don't tell me off, boss. – She said flashing one of those fake smiles her ex best friend was starting to get used to see on her face. Analyzing further there was an empty glass by her side. She had been drinking too.

- I can't believe you composed another one… you're just too fast brat… - Miley said loudly sitting by Demi's side. – but instead of sketching so many songs, you should focus on one, to make it really good as I know you can. – Miley said pretending a mean look, Demi just showed her long tongue then laughed loudly, this time, an honest laugh. The only thing Selena could think was that they were dating now. Or, they might be. No one knows for sure, it's just a rumor, even among fans, but they never said a word about it backstage. But they sure looked too close lately. Selena always knew Miley was bi, even from the day she auditioned for the band, she had been telling Demi that, but she always replyied with: "Have you lost your mind, you dork!" Sometimes Demi can be so innocent. Especially when it comes to her gaydar, Selena had this theory that the guitarist had gotten hers in china, because it would never function right.

- By the way babe. – Was it possible to hate someone more everytime the said person dared to open her mouth? – You'll spelled 'bitch' wrong. – Miley said handing Demi her own lyric.

- What? You drunk already? It's correct. BEACH. B-E-A-C-H. – Demi made sure she was right.

- Oh. That 'beach'… I just thought 'B-I-T-C-H' would be more appropriate.  
The beach… "Where the ocean cheats on the moon with the sun during dayfall, and cheats on the sun with the moon during the nightfall, kissing them at the exact same time every day. And don't hate the ocean, it's the view's fault, it's too beautiful not to want to share a kiss at this paradise." That's what Demi had said, seconds before she and Selena had shared their first kiss… The beach always reminded the young brunette of her former best friend… Once she had told her that whenever she thought about the beach sand, or felt the ocean fragrance she would go back to that day. And feel okay. But that was long ago now… Selena didn't even know if writing a song about the beach could remind her of those times… - Just put that away. I decide we'll take a break now. – Miley said shoving demi's lyric to the side. – We should be polite and give Selena a welcome party. You can continue being productive tomorrow. C'mon. – Miley handed demi another drink. Demi just narrowed her eyes probably wondering how much miley had already had.

- Where's Taylor? - Demi asked while taking the spot next to Miley on the couch.

- I was ordering Chinese, we shouldn't drink with no food on our stomach.

- Do this stuff deliver here? - Miley asked already knowing we were as clueless as her. – Cause I thought this was far enough from society. That was the plan. – Miley continued her babbling. – You know selenita, you're the only one we actually gave this address? For the first time no one knows where I am. – Miley said proud of her plan. –The two girls had their differences, yeah. But Miley's bitchness towards the media was understandable. Of all 3 band mates Miley was the most harassed one. While they were on tour Selena had seen Miley having restless nights because the paps flashs were still in her eyes, or the rumors were too bad to forget.

- Don't be so sure of that… - Demi said sipping her vodka.  
Miley and Taylor started laughing by the time Demi had closed her mouth. Latter demi joined them with a little smirk.

- You won't be laughing when it pulls your feet under the covers. - Demi said crossing her arms but keeping the smile on her face.

- What? – Selena asked getting them to stop laughing. – Is there something you guys should be telling me right now?  
- This cottage is haunted. – Demi said moving her hands to increase the drama. When the two pair of brown eyes met for those short seconds, Demi looked away trying to hide many things she probably wanted to say but would remain unsaid. It had been a while now that they hadn't been together like they used to, but neither had never had the chance to talk about it. Maybe that was the reason the taller brunette could never move on.

- Really? – Selena asked a little scared of what would they're answer be.

- Did you think we'd pick a less fun place? C'mon gurl, a haunted cottage is perfect for inspiration.

- It pulled my feet twice already! – Demi said gesturing.

Selena loved horror movies, that was no secret to anyone. But she didn't know how to feel about possibly being in one right now. Maybe Taylor read through her face or they all did, cause while Miley was laughing the tallest blond rested her hand on the slender girl's shoulder.

- Stop trying to scare her. It's not true. We didn't pick this place because it was haunted, and by the way it isn't! They're just trying to get to you. – Selena returned her smile. She really liked her, only as a friend though. By this age, Selena was aware of her sexual orientation, but with Taylor was different, she had really became an older sister figure. – Miley was the one pulling demis leg!

- Was it you? - Demi asked surprised.

- Only once…

- And even if there were spirits here, we'd just had to listen to them and help them find their path…

- Okay miss boring, thanks for killing the fun. – Miley said pulling a cigarette from her pocket. – miss dippers face was looking really scared! You should have seen your look! – Miley babbled while trying to light her smoke.

- Enough Miley! – Taylor said looking really annoyed.

- It's okay Taylor, you guys shouldn't fight. – Selena said trying to lighten the air.

- Yeah, we shouldn't fight, and you certainly shouldn't be smoking, miles. – Demi said taking the cigarette away from Miley's mouth. – We still need your voice.

- And we still need fun for the night. – Miley said looking upset that her 'treat' was resting on the nearest trash can. – What should we do now?

- Drink? - Demi answered raising her glass.

- Not fun enough.

- Maybe we can play something. – I suggested taking another sip from my bottle.

- Wow! That's kinky! Maybe I should stop calling you miss dippers face. Pervert would be more appropriate. – Miley said laughing loudly. Right now, Selena couldn't be more certain. She really hated that bitch.

- But I wasn't suggesting anything of that kind… -

- But I did. – Miley said raising her hand.

- If you wanna get naked just take you cloths of Miles… - Demi answered rolling her eyes.

- Do you want me to get naked Demetria? - Miley said in a very very flirty way. The taller brunette couldn't help herself from almost chocking with her own beer.

- Well I know for sure I don't wanna see that, and I'm pretty confident Taylor doesn't either. So pervert games is out of questions! – Selena said Before demi could answer anything. If she was honest to herself, she had to admit she was kind of scared of what would Demi's answer be …

- Then how about we evocate a spirit? - Taylor said with a weird glim on her eyes. – We could help it rest!

- I don't think so! – Demi said sounding scared. – I mean it can come after me it pulled my feet already!

- Are you scared Dems? - Miley got a little closer to her guitar player.

- Not really. But Selena is. – Demi said pointing her short index at their manager.

- What? I never said I was!

- Then if no one is, we are playing this! – Miley said.

- Yey! – Taylor said clapping her hands. – We are gonna help this poor soul find its way.

- … or something like that… - Demi gasped.

- So… nothing is happening. – Selena pointed out kind of frustrated. It was scary at first, but now that they had stick to the idea of calling the spirit, sitting in front of a talking board for more than an hour and not a single move had made them all kind of tired. – I think we should all go to bed, tomorrow we'll have to work hard on the album. Where is my room? - Selena asked standing up, followed by Demi.

- I'll show you. – Demi said helping her with her luggage.

- Guys! – Taylor shouted making us go back to our previous sits. – Its… moving!  
Demi eyed Selena unsure of what to think.

- What does it say?

- It says… - They all observed while the wood piece in shape of a heart moved with mileys hand on top. – It says lets play Truth or dare. This is getting interesting. – Miley kept trying to keep track of the words it kept forming.

- Don't we need a bottle for that? - Taylor asked a little confused.

- I'll be the one asking. Let's get to know each other better. – Miley spoke for the board. – Demi, Do you have someone to think about constantly? Truth or Dare? – Miley spoke trying to hide a lil malicious smile. Demi looked a little flustered and confused. – Looks like this spirit know what to ask, right Dems? I don't think it is as confused as Taylor said it was.

– Miley kept going while Demi seemed a little... Lost.

- Dare. – Came Demis reply.

- Are you nuts? - Selena intervened. – You going dare with a ghost? It might be dangerous. Aren't you scared? - She really wanted that answer…

- It's just a ghost. – Demi answered with her face telling just the opposite of her words.

- Here's your dare: have another shot.

- It can't be serious… - Demi said a little frustrated. – A ghost is trying to get me drunk? I bet it is an old perv…

- Demi, don't infuriate him. – Taylor said concerned this might not be as easy as she thought it would be.

- Your turn Taylor. Truth or dare?

- Truth.

- Are you scared now blondie?

- No.

- Okay moving on. Even the ghost thinks you're booooooring. – Miley said shaking her head. – Selena Gomez. – Miley shot the other girl a maniac look with her sparkling blue eyes. – Truth or dare?

Selena stopped and thought for a minute. If she chose truth I could end up being called boring just like had happened to Taylor, or knowing the devilish blonde smiling at her she could end up asking something Demi related and get her all embarrassed.

- Dare. – The tall brunette made her mind. If she had to kiss demi or something close to that, well it wouldn't hurt.

- Kiss Miley. – Once again the front woman voiced the speak board.

By the time miley managed to close her mouth Selena had frozen. There was no way Selena would kiss her, but also there was no way she'd disobey a speaking board. The room fell silent for those brief seconds that the young agent took to gather courage from God's know where. Demi looked too curious and nervous to make a move as her former best friend stared at Cyrus sarcastic smirk.

Selena made her move closing the gap between her lips and Miley's in a forceful way taking the blond's lips in her teeth meaning to hurt her and gaining a painful and luxurious moan in response. Demi could only manage to swallow dry, trying her best not show jealousy, anger and excitement all together.  
When Selena broke the kiss, she took the same move as miley looking at both their crowd, more specific to the short brunette that wore her heart on her sleeve and was so easily readable, though this time the whole situation had made it difficult to see through those deep brown eyes. Was demi jealous of her or of her blond friend….?

- Wow! I'm impressed, pampers face can actually kiss reaaaally good. Phew – Miley said winking at selena who was bright red.

- Shut up, Miley. – the young manager said feeling embarrassed and harassed. She hated the fact she had to kiss the girl who taught her hate was a feeling that in fact existed, and mostly she felt embarrassed. Oh! So embarrassed to have kissed someone in front of an audience. In front of Demi….

- Moving on. – Miley started staring at the speaking board that once again was forming new words. – Demetria, which girl did you enjoy fucking the most in this room?

Every pair of eyes in the room laid on Demi, shocked to hear the spirits word be voiced by Miley. Selena had been together with Demi many times, that was true, but it used to be their truth and their business. It was kind of they're secret. They had been kind of together for ages, but they were never a real couple and so no one had to know, it was something between only them and Selena had begged Demi it should stay like that, she didn't want to have anyone getting in their business, and mostly because demi was a public figure, she didn't want that pressure on her. It was comfortable the way they were. At first she regretted playing this game, cause now her personal life was being exposed to her personal enemy by a stupid ghost, but mostly she couldn't hide the hurt in her eyes. If that spirit wasn't bluffing that was the point she had been sure Demi was now with Miley. Her hopes that someday they might somehow go back to those old days where they would skip partys and everything else just to be together cuddling under a warm blanket, and she knew for sure demi had to be the prettiest person she knew, even if she didn't believe her words. Those days wouldn't go back. Because now Demi was sharing those moments with Miley stupid Cyrus.

Before Demi could manage to get her senses back Taylor closed the board stopping the game.

- That's it Miley! Enough of this joke. – Taylor said not looking happy at all. – There's no stupid ghost.

- What? - Demi and selena spoke at the same time.  
Miley only rolled her eyes as if waiting to be lectured.

- I thought it was weird the so called ghost had spelled 'eatch' instead of each the first time, but than it did it again misspelling wich. Miley always makes those grammar mistakes when she is writing her songs adding't's when there isn't one. – Taylor pointed out making Demi and Selena feel dumb for not noticing anything.

- Awesome long legs, you managed to ruin the fun again.  
And now Selena had her confirmation… If there wasn't any ghost, She wasn't the only one in the room who had shared Demi's bed.

- You're so stupid you know that? - Demi said approaching Miley creating a tense air around the room, they only stared at eachother not daring to say a word. At this point Selena had started fearing for what would succeed. Even if she hated Miley she didn't want them to start a real fight there. Demi opened her mouth to say something but didn't even start, the room became dark due to a black out on the entire cottage. – Fuck!... – Demi said instead of whatever she had meant to say before.

Selenas hand looked for some support right away. She was never a big fan of darkness especially not on those circumstances. She held a soft hand in hers not aware of its owner. Not slender enough to be Taylor's, too big to be Demi's.

- Miley's. – Selena said softly the moment all the lights came back and she was still holding cyrus tan hand.  
- You can let go now, pampers face. –Miley mocked pointing at Selenas hand intertwined with her own. So humiliating.  
The taller brunet of the crew broke away from miley.

- Okay… I think the lighting won't go away anymore. We can play something else. - Taylor suggested trying to lighten the heavy atmosphere that once again seemed to make the room heavier.

- I don't think I want to do anything Miley is part of.

- Whaaat? - Miley crossed her arms. – Way too look mature Demetria.

- Oh yeah? So you asking those supid questions and pretending to be a ghost wasn't childish?

- I was being fun!

- I didn't laugh! – Demi said loudly loosing her temper.

- Okay! – Selena walked between the girls. – You shouldn't fight. We better have some rest because tomorrow we'll work on the album. Do not argue right now.

- Selena is right. I'll cancel the Chinese, it's too late anyway… - Taylor said grabbing her phone that had been resting on the sofa. – No signal? - The blond complained looking at the mobile screen.

- Rain… - Demi stated when the living room was filled with rain drops noise. – Way to complete our horror movie set… awesome. – so many years of friendship weren't a waste, Selena knew Demi too well even when she kind of succeeded in trying to mask something, and that's why she was probably the only one thinking demi's bitchness was cute right now, because she was trying hard to hide that she was kind of scared with her harsh words. Selena managed to stop staring, before anyone – aka Miley – would call her creepy.

- We should all head to bed. I'll show you your room selena. – Taylor said giving up on trying to get a bar on her cell.

- Okay.

- Night bitches. – Miley waved heading to her own dorm as well.


	2. Chapter 2

The rain hadn't stop not even for one second. In fact it had become stronger than before. Now, every now and then the sky would go white with lightning's and thunders would rage against the ceiling.

That way Selena was sure she wouldn't get any sleep. If at least she could go to a certain someone's bed they would cuddle and she'd have nothing to fear anymore. Well… She would have to deal with an all night awaken then…

Selena made her best effort to get off of her bed and slip in some sandals and go for a glass of water. When she opened her door to the hallway she was surprised that Demi was standing there.

- Hey… - Was all the brunette that was standing awkwardly seemed to come up with at that moment.

- Hey back… - Selena replyied with the same uncertainty and shyness.

- Hm… ahh… I wasn't gonna sneak into you room. – Demi stuttered fighting to find the right words to keep the conversartion going.

- Naturally. – The other girl stated trying to keep up her cool, but she wouldn't have minded if Demi had decided to sneak in. Really.

- I was just about to knock. – she looked at the floor thinking weather she should go on. – May I come in?

Selenas glass of water could wait. She was not even thirsty in the first place, it had only been an excuse to do something to try to push her unreasonable fear away.

- Okay… - She opened the door entirely allowing her visitor in. By Demi's second step inside the room, Selena swore she could have gotten drunk from the smell that followed the shorter girl.

- Are you drunk? - The taller Brunette asked.  
- No!

- Were you drinking after we left?

- Yes…

- Why?

- It was only a couple of drinks… no big deal… just to relax…

It was clear she had relaxed a little more…

- You know we'll wake up early to work… don't you?

- I know… - She seated on the chaise chair by her agent bed. – You can sleep.

- And what about you? Won't you sleep as well?

- I can't… Insomnia. Remember?

- Right… - Selena did remember that, all the sleepless nights…

Demi would never really rest. And she would always try to keep her friend company whenever she could she would fight against her tired eyes and stay up with demi.

- Were you sleeping already? - Demi asked getting more comfortable on her seat.

- No… I wasn't.  
- That's unusual. Were you scared? - she asked showing her signature smile.

- So you remember how much I hate thunders. – the young agent spoke weakly sitting on her messy bed. –I think you're drunk Demi.

- Well I am not.

- How much did you have after we all went to bed?

- Only enough to bring myself to knock at your door. But I'm not drunk, please believe me. – Demi said showing no lies on her beautiful eyes. Selena had to admit, she didn't look or smelled sober, but she didn't resemble the drunk demi she had seen before at all. Maybe she had reached the midterm… or something.

- And why did you have to drink for that?

- I drunk because I was upset with miley, but mostly because I wanted to chat with you. - Demi paused but Selena remained silent, giving her room to go on. But she didn't.

- So you came here to talk about Cyrus? You know, I do not like her, but it's your choice, you get to be with whomever you want to.

- Whaaat? - Demi said smirking. – I'm not with Miles, we're just good friends.

- She admitted you two have made out. – Selena pointed.

- So have us, and as far as I can remember you never updated you facebook status to in a serious relationship with demi lovato. – That was true…

- Well… we weren't in a relationship. - Neither are miley and I. – Selena hated the fact she was comparing their relationship to the one she now had with cyrus… she liked to think her and Demi had been more than that, lot more than friends with benefits. Well, there were a lot of times Demi herself had made her believe that… - And By the way, I didn't come here to talk about Miles, I'm sure we'll deal with our differences tomorrow and we'll work just fine, were always fighting and making up… I came here to talk to you.

- …

- I only noticed how weird it was to not talk to you like we used to today, seeing you out of work environment… - Demi said picking on her nails. She was nervous too.

- Yeah…

- Did you ever think about that? - She asked looking up to face her former lover.

- I have… - The slightly older girl admitted looking out of her window.

- I focused on so many other things not to think about you… how I missed being your friend. – Demi said sadly.

- I missed you too. – Selena said laying her hand on the other girl shoulder. – Now stop bringing the emo on yourself out, we're not sixteen anymore. – they both laughed.

- The most awkward part is, it still feels the same… we can always go from crying to laughing in a sec. I guess that thing people say it is true. No matter what has happened, or the distance a real friend will never be forgotten.

- Yeah.

They stood in a comfortable silence for the next minutes. Selena tried not put so much thoughts to Demi's words. The girl was always too honest about her feelings, but the problem was her feelings were pretty unstable, her words were the most pure truth now, but tomorrow they could be nonsense. And by telling she felt they were the same… did she really mean it? really the same? Because in the past, Demi had said so many times that she loved her, as more than friends… Selena was always the one backing her off due to Demi's unstable mood and also, because she was too afraid, that saying she loved her back would ruin their friendship.

- What broke us, Lena? - Demi asked leaving the chaise chair and lying on Selena's bed.

- You know it Dems. – Selena answered not really feeling like saying it. They're friendship with benefits had been great, after the first time they kissed on the beach, they had never been happier, and of course it remained as their secret, and they kept it indoors, it was just like they're friendship had taken a new step, a big and great one, but none dared talk about it, they just 'did' stuff. But it all had changed once demi said the three magical words… "I love you" she said with a tired and husky voice, while still on top of Selena too lazy too move. That had brought Selena to her senses, she had always been the most mature and thoughtful one, and she wouldn't take such a risk, spilling I love you too could ruin what they had… she never wanted that to happen. Looks like she hadn't been able to avoid ruining their friendship anyways…

Demi petted the spot on the bed by her side, inviting the taller girl to get more comfortable. Selena raised her eyebrow.

- Come on! – Demi pulled the taller girl making her land on her shoulder. – You just get ´prettier and prettier. – Demi said absently playing with selena's hair.

- I never wanted it… - The slightly older brunette said thoughtful.

- What? to look pretty? - Demi asked confused, not stopping her finger from playing with Selena's dark locks.

- To be apart from you… you dork!- she looked to her left making both pair of eyes meet. – But we kept fighting, and it was like you were doing everything to get me mad at you… - Demi had been partying, drinking and worse: self mutilating a lot during the time Selena tried to avoid her, and once Selena tried to reach back she just acted indifferent. Selena even heard she had been dating around a lot. It was as if she didn't want Selena around anymore. Well maybe she deserved it, for choosing to act reasonable instead of following her heart.

- I was…

- Because I avoided you? - Selena asked aware that she had started it. But she wasn't ready to face Demi after she had said 'I love you', she felt the pressure to say it back, and though she wanted, her reasonable side kept telling her that once they became more than what they were, pressure would come and Demi was never great with relationships, so they'd be over with a blink of an eye.

- Yeah… I was mad at you first… but then I was mad at myself… - Typical. She should have presumed that would happen, Demi always blamed everything on herself. – I thought I wasn't worth and I was angry because the only one that kept reminding myself that I was good enough was the one that was making me believe the opposite.

- I'm sorry.

- I'm sorry too…

Selena laced her hand with Demi's and her eyes traveled to the shorter girl pale pulse, she had been self harming again, all that time, Selena could see the fresh cuts… She hated herself for not being there, and for being its cause too. Demi had putted her to a lot of suffering, but there was nothing worse for Selena than seeing her friend hurt like that. She thought about saying something, trying to make Demi talk about it, like she had done thousands of time, but that would only lead to stress and lecture, something neither wanted right now. For now just lying there was okay and comfortable.

- That lyric you wrote is really beautiful. I mean the one about the beach. – Selena said changing topics, breaking their silence.  
- Thank you….

- Though I'm not sure if I'd call it rock n roll like Taylor said you wanted the album to sound like.

- Oh, no… I didn't write it for the album. – Demi ran her hand through her hair. – I wrote it for you… - the singer revealed with pink tinting her cheeks.

- Why? - Selenas asked feeling her stomach twisting with so many mixed feelings.

- I couldn't take you out of my mind… so I wrote it…

The slightly older girl looked down fighting to get her words out. She was so unused to be out of words.

- Can we be friends again, Lena? It's okay if we don't get to be like before, but I need to have you in my life… - Demi confessed dropping her shoulder. Just now she realized that she needed Selena. The girl wasn't an extra on her life, she was a must, and voicing it felt like she was taking the word out of her shoulders.

Selena pulled the girl next to her for a tight hug, her lips brushing against her neck, smelling her perfume mixed with the scent of alcohol.

- You're too cute. – Selena said feeling the body that was pressed against hers relaxing.

- And you still wonder why I call you a dork. – Demi felt Selenas lips smile against her skin.

- I love you.

Those three little words again. Such a simple sentence formed by easy words, but combined, they were so strong that could freeze time, just like it froze Selena's room. Demi swore she wasn't drunk before, but now she was starting tovbelieve just the opposite because the room was starting to spin and she was feeling kind of dizzy. But if Selena could act out of character saying I love you so easily, so could she. She could act all cool, like she wasn't feeling one hundred things at the same time.

Demi broke they're embrace and faced the other girl, seeing her beautiful features under the moon light that came through her big window. She examined her big brown eyes and her trembling lips and found no lies there. She wouldn't. Selena wasn't lying, in fact she was sure that she had never been so honest to herself and at that she felt free, so it gave her the courage to go on.

- I always have… - she said when her eyes met with Demi's. – I love you Demi. – She said almost in a whisper. – I cannot not have you around. I was too scared before… I… I still am. But I rather say this than go back to lying to you… and to myself. I –

Demi cutted the young manager off by softly pressing her lips against the other girl ones. Selena closed her eyes allowing herself to relax and enjoy the moment. When Demi pulled away Selena saw a smirk on the other girl pink lips. - You dork. You know I shouldn't forgive you for denying me the thing I wanted the most all this time, don't you? - Demi said while cupping the other girl's face with both hands.

- What? - Selena asked feeling a little confused.

- This. Knowing that you want to be mine as much as I want you to. – Demi said while rolling to get on top of Selena. – I love you, Lena. – the singer stated staring into the brown eyes that were set on her own. She leaned over reaching for Selena's ear. – I love you, I love you, I love you… - She kept whispering as if she didn't want anyone else on the room to hear, though they were alone. Selena smiled against Demi's collarbone feeling the girl's hot breath tickling her left ear.

- Then make me yours… - Selena whispered against Demi's skin. Demi pulled up, supporting herself with both hands that rested besides Selena's shoulders. She flashed the other girl a flirty smirk not hiding the lust that was darkening her eyes before leaning in to capture the young agent full lips.

Demi had truly missed how Selena's soft lips felt against hers, missed the feeling of sucking Selena's sensitive spot on her neck, Selena's moans and whimpers that she was never able to contain, and of course, she had missed Selena's chest. They were so big and beautiful! And the best part of it, Selena didn't wear a bra to sleep.

-What you doing? Why did you stop? - Selena asked once she noticed that Demi had stopped kissing her and touching right after unbuttoning her sweater and taking her blouse off.

- Sorry. Your boobs got me distracted. – Demi said running her hand really softly over Selena's exposed top. – Looks like they're even bigger now. – She said looking mesmerized.

- Shut up! – The slightly older brunette said trying to avoid the heat that was rising to her cheeks, she was sure she must have been looking like a tomato by now. Demi only laughed and pecked her lips as a response.

- You're beautiful. – She continued to kiss all the exposed skin she could reach, leaving butterfly kisses all over Selena's stomach, making her moan softly.

Demi took Selena's pants off leaving her only on her panties.

- Why am I the only one loosing my clothes?

- Because I really want to see you naked again. – Demi said pulling Selena into a fervent kiss. She held Selena by her hair with both hands; she liked feeling like the ruler in bed. And she was aware Selena enjoyed when she acted like that. - I can totally relate to that. – Selena said once they broke the kiss. She moved her hands, pulling Demi's T-shirt over her head.

Demi was topping Selena again, this time she was pining the young agent left hand while her other hand made invisible circles on her nipple. The older girl tryied to protest when she felt Demi's hand leaving her body, but she stoped herself once she noticed the same hand was just traveling on a new direction. It was going south.

The calloused fingers were fast and slip under the purple panties as if they were entering its own home. But Demi wasn't one to go fast. She liked to enjoy every minute of this, so she felt the other girl's soft and wet folders on her fingers with a soft touch that even though was almost a ghost of touch made her lover shiver and release a moan. That voice! That voice expressing such pleasure caused by none other than herself could always make Demi feel powerful and aroused. The singer pressed her thumb against the young agent clit and felt her hips buckle looking for more friction. Selena was growing impatient, losing her cool for her own pleasure, Demi could tell that, and of course, she loved every minute of it.

- You're so sexy you know that? - Demi whispered against the other girl lips. Selena was loosing control over her actions, of that she was aware. She was griping tightly to Demi's back trying to force her to take her right away. Demi didn't usually play according to the other brunette's craves, but both were kind of lost in pleasure, that was probably the reason Selena could already feel one finger slipping between her own legs, accessing her center with a surprising ease due to her wetness.

- Dems… - Selena half moaned half whimpered burying her nails on the singer exposed back.

The younger girl kept her pace and then added another finger, increasing her speed. And before Selena knew Demi was already rocking her body against her. When did she loose her pants? No clue… Whatever, not time to think anyways. They were both panting, sweaty and having a hard time to breath by now. Selena could barely contain her moans, same could be said of Demi. They kept frenetically lost in each other until both reached the orgasm. Demi collapsed over Selena, that was laying boneless under her body.

- You okay? - Demi asked fighting to open her eyes.

- More than that. – Selena answered not bothering to do the same effort as her lover, she chose to remain with her eyes closed. – I feel infinite. – She said immediately regretting her own words. She didn't want to ruin the moment sounding that cheesy. But her tongue had spoke her heart ahead of her brains…

She opened her eyes looking for disapproval, or anything on Demi's eyes. But all she found was a lazy smile and shiny eyes that she was sure were shinning that much only for her. 'I love you' She thought she heard before feeling demi's lips against her own, or maybe she thought about saying it once again, maybe she said it… She wasn't sure at all. Right now she had already closed her eyes and was sleeping on Demi's arms… Demi's arms….

Selena wasn't one to easily wake up, but she would have to be dead not to awake with the noise that was spreading across her bedroom. The first thing she noticed was that was already morning, then she realized she was still naked wrapped only on a thin sheet and demi wasn't there. She got up untangling her hair with her fingers and lazily looking for some clothes.  
As she suspected the noise was coming from downstairs, and if her ears weren't betraying her that was the sounf of Miley's voice and she was screaming. - What's happening? - Selena asked once she reached her destination, now staring at on angry Miley Cyrus that had being arguing with an also angry Demi Lovato.

- Looks like someone realized it's past sleep time. – Miley provoked making Selena's blood boil.

- Shut up Cyrus. I'd rather you were sleeping too then being a pain in the ass like you're being! – Demi responded dryly.

- Enough! – Selena said getting in the middle of both girls. – What's happening Taylor? - She asked tiredly to the blond that seemed to have given up long ago on both girls.

- They had just made up from yesterdays fight when they started arguing about a song Demi made.

- I won't put that cheesy song on the album! – Miley stated not giving any room for protest.

- Well that's not up to you! – Demi said. – I've finished this song, I've done the melody for it. I want it to be on the album. – Demi said handing Selena a paper with some lyrics and tabs. It was the same song Selena had seen the day before, the song that she had recently found out it was hers. Demi had a smile on her face while she was observing Selena's eyes going through the wrapped paper; anyone could tell those brown eyes were proud of her own creation.

- Cyrus is right. This song is not what we want this album to sound like. – Selena stated avoiding eye contact with Miley, she knew she would only get annoyed by seeing those blue eyes filled with victory, instead she chose to look at Demi when her smirk was replaced by a serious face and a furrow of the eyebrows.

- Told ya! – Miley smiled and then headed to the other room where all their instruments were. Taylor followed shortly after looking bored with all the commotion.

- I… I thought you had liked the music… - Demi said looking lost and confused.

- I did.

- Then why not put it on the album?

- Last night I was only brave enough to tell you how I felt because you told me about this song.

- I know and that's the reason I want it to be on the album.

- And that's the reason I want it to be out.

Demi kept staring at Selena's face trying to get what she couldn't understand.

- I want it to be just ours. Just like last night. Just like the first night we kissed under the stars Demi. Would you let me have this song only for me? - Selena asked approaching the other girl that was trying to hide a smirk by now.

- Well, since you're asking…. – Selena was already leaning her head to give the singer a kiss. – But I have one condition. I get to play it for you later. – Demi said when Selena's nose bumped into hers.  
- Agreed.

- In your room.

- Yup. – Selena said brushing her lips against the shorter girl ones.

- And you have to be topless. – Demi said stopping Selena before she could kiss her.

- What?

- You heard me lady. They have to be invited! – Demi said pointing at Selena's chest with her index finger. She wasn't even trying to hide her smile by now.

- Dems!

Demi only crossed her arms to answer Selena's protest, if the older girl had her rules and wanted Demi's new baby only for herself, well there was no way Demi wouldn't take advantage of it, everything has a price.

- Fine! – Selena said faking a pout, Demi was sure she was hiding a smile. – Just 'cause I really want to hear the melody you have for it.

- And I can't wait to play it for you. – Demi said pulling the older girl for a quick kiss. – Lookng forward for tonight!

- Me too.

- I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to them. – Demi said pointing at Selenas chest trying to hold her laugh.

- Dems! – Demi always thought Selena was the cutest when she was embaressad to death.

- Luv ya babe!

- Luv you too, dork.


End file.
